1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to dust mops and the like, and is more particularly concerned with a novel dust mop and frame therefor, and a method for making the dust mop.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The conventional dust mop is designed with pockets on the upper side, and yarns on the lower side. The pockets receive the frame, and generally include a fastening means such as ties, snaps or the like, to hold the frame within the pockets. Most of the prior art mop heads have had pockets that have one opening to allow the frame to be received within the pocket, and the pocket then secured; however, U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,136 discloses a mop head designed to fit a mop frame having a bumper thereon, so the pockets are more open than usual. After receiving the mop frame, the pockets are closed by snaps or the like to hold the mop head on the frame. A major difficulty with the pockets of the prior art is that the mop head is produced in a plurality of different steps, requiring multiple handlings of several pattern pieces. The production system is therefore very inefficient.
There are several techniques for applying yarn to a mop head, and many of these are quite efficient in themselves. The problem is, again, the fact that each piece of the mop head must be handled several times. Also, the yarn is attached to one piece of fabric, which may be a fiber-filled polypropylene sheet, and additional pieces of fabric are sewn to the one piece of fabric to complete the mop head. A final step for a prior art mop head may therefore be to sew three or more layers of fabric together. This is of course a difficult task that is usually performed by a person, which both limits the output and increases the cost.
Thus, the prior art provides a mop frame, and a mop head receivable over the frame. The mop head has closable pockets to receive the mop frame therein, so the mop head is fixed around the frame. One prior art mop frame comprises a flat member of polymeric material, and a mop head is attached to the mop frame by hook and loop fasteners such as "Velcro" fasteners. While the mop head is attached to the mop frame rather than being wrapped around it, the attachment is by an intermediary. Furthermore, the polymeric mop frame is not as strong as the metal mop frames, and the hook and loop fastener does not provide a truly secure attachment.